Raw Talent/Transcript
BACKROADS/ BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC a day of early morning, Theo is sleeping in the back of his Toyota with a sheet being used as pillow until a noise wakes him up. Theo looks around to see where the noise came from and hears it again, causing him to see a police officer, who has a disappointed look on his face. Theo predicts what the cop is gonna say so he gets up and raises his hand in a manner to tell he's fine with what he needs to do THEO: Okay. Okay. knowing he has to move or he will be in trouble with the police, turns on his car and moves to another place. At night, Theo is sleeping in the driver's seat but another cop finds him with a lamp and wakes him up by knocking on the window, causing Theo to realize that place was bad to sleep too before doing the same thing with the first cop THEO: Yeah, okay, all right, all right. cop forgives Theo and allows him to move but is disappointed for Theo not knowing any of the policies in town and Theo turns on his car and moves to another place, which turns out to be a junkyard. Theo stays awake to watch if any cop comes and forces him to move again and, after looking around for a long moment, Theo believes he can sleep there so he lays down, covers himself with the sheet and falls asleep. Unbeknownst to him, a spider is seen on his car's window and apparently gets in morning, Theo wakes up after another cop knocks on his window and moves again. However, next morning, a cop knocks on his window twice to wake him up and Theo, reluctantly, accepts the cop's demands to avoid getting in trouble THEO: Yeah. moves once again but his luck doesn't get better one bit in the next two mornings since 2 other cops knock on his window and force him to move, causing Theo to look frustrated and annoyed THEO: Come on! moves yet again to another place but in the next morning, he is once again woken up by another cop who forces him to move one more time night, it looks like Theo has found the perfect place to sleep since he has already fallen asleep. The spider from a few nights earlier is crawling on his arm, causing Theo to wake up. Instead of scared, Theo looks interested and allows the spider to keep moving until it, somehow, enters through his hand's skin. Theo panics, wanting to know how the spider got in and starts tracking its movements around his arm and the shoulder breaks into BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC to get the spider out of his body. He opens a drawer, gets a scalpel and mirror and takes off his T-shirt. He then turns on the lamp on the table and starts sensing the spider on his lower back. With the help of the mirror, Theo is able to stab the spider and take it out of his lower back before his wound starts to heal. Theo looks closely at the spider until it bursts into a tiny black smoke cloud, causing Theo to drop the scalpel in fear and surprise decides to call Scott about his discovery and has his number "(415-555-0165)" but before he can call him, Theo starts thinking if calling Scott is a good idea since he wouldn't like to hear him. Theo hears another person knocking on his window but instead of being a cop, it is man with a gun pointed at him. Theo looks around and finds more 3 men with guns pointed at him. Realizing he is outnumbered and not wanting more trouble, Theo raises his hands in a non-threatening manner but the men shoot at him mercilessly TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS PRESERVE is running frantically through the woods as Gerard's voice is heard, declaring the Hunter code he made in [[Omega], but he's not physically present] GERARD: echoing We find them. We kill them. We kill them all. Scott keeps running through the preserve, he starts experiencing FLASHBACKS that show the events of his very first full moon in [[Wolf Moon] (January 2011), which include the moments he was looking for Allison in the woods by using his newly-gained werewolf senses, was blinded by Chris Argent and his men's arrows and was shot in his right forearm by another arrow] the PRESENT DAY, Scott jumps over a tree trunk and stops once Argent's voice is heard, but he's not physically present telling Scott something he learned in their dinner in [[Magic Bullet]] ARGENT: echoing Did you know that a caged, rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to chew through the bars? gets more FLASHBACKS that belong to his first full moon as well; they show the moments Scott was looking toward Argent and his men with his new werewolf vision and was saved by Derek from the Hunters while reverting back to human form [In PRESENT DAY, Scott decides to keep running as Argent's voice is still heard, with Argent telling Scott about out-of-control animals] ARGENT: echoing Something out of control is better-off-dead. screen starts flashing back and forth between FLASHBACKS of Scott almost being captured by the Hunters and PRESENT DAY. The screen shakes a little until Malia's voice is heard MALIA: We can still catch him. voice makes Scott snap out of his trance and the latter turns to Malia and Lydia with a confused look SCOTT: Catch who? frowns in concern before reminding him of who they're trying to tracking down MALIA: The killer. What were you thinking about? holds the bullet he, Lydia and Malia found next to Halwyn's dead body before telling Lydia and Malia his idea SCOTT: Getting the bullet to Argent. MALIA: skeptically Even if he's the one who fired it? looks at his friend with absolute assurance of his idea SCOTT: Especially if he's the one. turns around to start walking but freezes in place once he starts hearing heartbeats, which makes him concerned SCOTT: Do you hear that? as a Werecoyote, is able to hear the same heartbeats Scott is hearing MALIA: Heartbeats. panics and starts breathing heavily at the number of heartbeats before theorizing who could be close to them SCOTT: A lot of them. They're coming. LYDIA: confused Who? turns to the trees and his vision blurs a little, but he's able to notice people with a red light approaching, causing him to become horrified as he believes they're who were in his flashbacks before turning to Lydia and Malia with an order for their protection SCOTT. Hunters. Run! turns to his front and runs with his unbelievable werewolf speed to prevent the "Hunters" from harming the girls but Malia and Lydia, instead of obeying the order and wanting to understand better the situation, start running after him while pleading him to slow down MALIA: Scott, wait. Scott! ignores Malia's pleas to slow down and keeps running at top speed to the point he's able to lose Malia and Lydia but he turns back and sees the people with the red light coming after him but he keeps running until he stops and freezes in place once he realizes he's surrounded by dozens of people holding dozens of laser-red rifles pointed to his chest and torso tries to look for a way out but ends up with no success. With no other choice but to fight, he wolfs-out and roars at the "Hunters" as a warning before catching his sight on the closest man to him and tackles him, causing both of them roll on the floor. Once the man's face is shown, he is none other than Sheriff Stilinski but Scott, blinded by his senses, keeps attacking him SHERIFF: Scott. Scott, it's me. It's me! Scott! Scott. finally comes back to his senses and realizes he's attacking the Sheriff before looking at his chest, which has a gun pointed to it by the Sheriff in case he needed to shoot him. Scott looks embarassed, horrified and guilty that he attacked and could have killed his best friend's father and looks at the "Hunters", who were deputies after all, with his Alpha red eyes before they turn back to their normal brown. Sheriff calms Scott down as he is looking at the deputies with the rest of his werewolf shift visible and is concerned that he might have been exposed SHERIFF: Okay, okay. Come on. It's okay. It's okay. STILINSKI: Everybody, stay back. It's just a kid. female deputy named Deputy Vargas seems to have noticed Scott's Alpha red eyes, which finds it strange and causes her to look questioningly VARGAS: What's wrong with his eyes? stands in front of Vargas to prevent the Sheriff from giving answers and prevent Scott from being exposed before saying the Sheriff's order in a hard tone of voice PARRISH: You heard the Sheriff, stand down! Vargas follows Parrish's order and stands down to avoid getting in trouble. At that moment, Malia and Lydia arrive, panting in exhaustion from trying to catch up with Scott, who has fully reverted to his human form now and gives his friends a depressed look. Next, Scott, Lydia and Malia take Sheriff, Parrish and the other deputies to where they found Halwyn's body. While the other deputies search the area, Scott apologizes to the Sheriff for attacking him SCOTT: I'm really sorry. accepts Scott's apology but the latter still looks worried that he might have been exposed and turns to Parrish, hopping that he says something good to relieve him SCOTT: You don't think they saw anything, do you? is crouched down examining Halwyn's body with a lamp before turning it off, getting up and giving Scott good news PARRISH: No more than they're used to. SHERIFF: curiously You wanna tell me what happened here? PARRISH: to Halwyn's body He's a Hellhound. gives Sheriff a look that indicates she feels bad about Halwyn's death before giving the current fact MALIA: A dead Hellhound. doesn't look at all surprised by these news SHERIFF: nodding Yep, got that. Sheriff is unsurprised by this occurence, Parrish looks astonished and bewildered as his kind should be unkillable PARRISH: Well, I don't get it. I didn't think you could kill a Hellhound. gives everybody a look to tell she also is surprised by what they just saw MALIA: Looks a lot easier than we thought. is an awkward silence before Sheriff moves his head to his right with a look of interest SHERIFF: You got anything you wanna add? hides the bullet he and his friends found in his pocket before giving the Sheriff his opinion of the bullet that killed Halwyn SCOTT: Yeah I don't think it was just any bullet. crouches down and looks at Halwyn's body with a look of concern PARRISH: I hope not. MCCALL HOUSE Lydia and Scott arrive at the the latter's house through the former's Toyota. Scott takes off his belt and lydia looks at him questioningly LYDIA: sighs Why didn't you say anything? to avoid giving answers, gives Lydia a questioning look SCOTT: Why didn't you say anything? looks at both Scott and Lydia with a questioning expression MALIA: Why didn't either of you say anything? Wait, was I supposed to say something? SCOTT: None of us said anything because of Argent, and none of us are going to say anything until we talk to him. Everybody good with that? and Malia look unsure of Scott's condition but the former eventually accepts with one of her conditions LYDIA: As long as we talk to Argent soon. Immediately, would be preferable. MALIA: Premonition? LYDIA: sarcastically '' Yeah. The one with the screaming, and people killing each other? SCOTT: First we find Argent. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL ''is talking to Liam, who is getting ready for lacrosse drills, about what could be the new creature that has been causing the last days' events and by the look on his face he looks anxious MASON: I was saying that if we're talking about some sort of mythical creature that's so powerful the only safe place to put it is in the Wild Hunt, then we have a serious problem. doesn't look anxious as Mason as he's focusing his mind on lacrosse LIAM: Can we figure it out while I'm running drills? Brett's meeting me to help the freshmen that wanna make First Line. hearing Brett's name, Mason looks at Liam suspiciously and seriously MASON: Brett? then changes his serious expression to an attractive one MASON: Incredibly hot Brett with the eight-pack abs? LIAM: Pretty sure his name is just Brett. MASON: He has an eight-pack. Do you, do you know how hard it is for the human body to have an eight-pack? God. [Mason imagines ''what would be like to have an eight-pack abs while Liam stares at him blankly. Once Mason comes back to Earth, he looks confused by what his best friend meant]'' MASON: stutters ''Wait, why is he helping you? LIAM: I couldn't get anyone else to volunteer. ''turns around and looks at all other lacrosse players with a look of agreement with Liam's statement MASON: Well. Yeah, that's because there's no way any of 'em are gonna make First Line. I mean, no one does before junior year. looks at his best friend as though he's a bit hurt by what he said before reminding him there were exceptions LIAM: Scott did and so did I. causes Mason to chuckle a bit as though he thinks Liam is bragging that he made First Line fair and square MASON: Yeah, with little supernatural help. gets ready to run drills but after he closes his locker, Aaron, one of the players, appears right in front of them, startling them. Aaron looks happy and smiles at Liam gratefully AARON: Thanks for the gear, Liam, and the drills, and the chance, you know. Even if there really isn't one. starts getting low self-confidence as he believes he won't be able to make First Line but Mason, in an attempt to boost his self-confidence and motivation, gives him an advice MASON: Unless you practice. Like, today. I mean, you could totally have a shot at making First Line. LIAM: Okay, whatever. starts encouraging the other players while Liam has ran out of patience to wait MASON: Yeah. No, you all do, seriously. You guys could do it, seriously. LIAM: Come on. lifts Mason with his werewolf super-strength and puts him over his shoulder but Mason doesn't care about it one bit and keeps encouraging the other lacrosse players MASON: I've seen you guys out there, you guys are gonna kill it. Go Cyclones! LIAM: loudly See you all on the field. MASON: Go lacrosse! LIAM: Yay, sports! has put Mason down and the two of them start making their way to the lacrosse field but they run into Tamora Monroe, who presents them with opening forms to talk with her MONROE: There you are! I've got openings tomorrow, if you're willing to talk, of course. LIAM: Well, stutters I don't have anything to talk about. puts his right hand in Liam's right shoulder before retorting the opposite to Mrs. Monroe MASON: He has a lot to talk about. agreeing with Mason, tries to convince Liam he can speak everything he wants with her MONROE: We all have things to talk about, Liam. You don't wanna start senoir year with any heavy burden on your shoulders, do you? How about 2:00 PM, tomorrow? avoid speaking with his new guidance counselor, Liam gives a reasonable excuse LIAM: Well, that's my study period. MONROE: Which is why I suggested it? Just take the form and think about it, okay? Hope to see you tomorrow. Remember, I have an open door policy. takes the form and heads to the lacrosse field as Monroe enters in her office. However, her smile falls off her face when she notices a knife stuck in her desk and then she turns her attention to her white board, which has a message written with red marker: "OPPORTUNITES MULTIPLY AS THEY ARE SEIZED". Mason notices it MASON: Sun Tzu? I love Sun Tzu. I mean, the strategy parts, not the "unfathomable plans" parts, but all his writings on the serenity of leaders-- MONROE: interrupting ''--Sorry Mason. I've got an appointement. ''closes her office's door, leaving Mason alone in the hallway. She slowly walks toward her desk and then wonders who could have written the message on her board. She grabs the knife and, after a little effort, manages to remove it before looking shockingly and curiously at it the BOYS LOCKER ROOM, the other players are leaving to get to the lacrosse field PLAYER: Come on, Aaron, let's go. spiders are heading towards Aaron's lacrosse helmet. Aaron picks it up and puts it on but before he can leave, he starts feeling itchiness and starts scratching his face. He tries to remove his lacrosse helmet but is unable to AARON: Hey. falls to his knees and keeps scratching his face but he eventually starts screaming in agony as the spiders crawl his face and mouth BEACON HILLS SHERIFF DEPARTMENT slides his card on a cell's lock. Lydia is next to him as she wants him to help her recognize the sound she heard in her mindspace in the previous episode PARRISH: Is that it? The sound you heard? LYDIA: No, it's something else. two of them walk into the bullpen where many deputies are working on several cases PARRISH: It could be any kind of public facility. hospital, a fire station, or... starts experiencing FLASHBACKS of everything that happened to her while she was catatonic in Eichen House before returning to PRESENT DAY and giving Parrish another possible place LYDIA: Or a mental institution. looks to his right, with a look of uninterest as he knows perfectly the place Lydia is referring to PARRISH: Don't say it. LYDIA: Eichen House. gives Lydia as though if she is sure about it PARRISH: The card readers on the doors? LYDIA: It's the Closed Unit. instantly disagrees with Lydia's idea and warns her not to go to Eichen again PARRISH: You're not going back to Eichen, and you're definetely not going anywhere near the Closed Unit. tries to reason with Parrish that in Eichen House she could find a lot of information that could explain the reasons of the last days' events LYDIA: What if there's a connection to the... whispering ''dead Hellhound? ''to make Lydia change her mind, tries to convince her about all kinds of threats she could come across in Eichen, using the events of [[Lie Ability] as example] PARRISH: What if you go there again and someone tries to kill you? Which, by the way, happens every time you go in there! LYDIA: desperatedly It's our only lead. gives Lydia a look to tell her that this is his final decision PARRISH: I'm not letting you near that place. doesn't seem deterred yet and tries her last shot by giving Parrish an idea that could sound better than the first one LYDIA: Then you come with me. Parrish doesn't like that idea as well before grabbing his jacket PARRISH: Or... I can go alone. leaves the department to go to Eichen House, while Lydia rolls her eyes in frustration for not being able to convince Parrish to take her with him ARGENT BUNKER and Scott are in the bunker, having tried everything they could to know of Argent's location but end up without scucess MALIA: He's not answering our calls or texts, he's not home, he's not here. I mean, maybe Argent just doesn't wanna be found? sighs and lets out another possible way of finding their ally SCOTT: Well, he-He would have his calendar on his laptop. If we crack the password. looks happy and surprised with Scott's idea MALIA: I didn't think you had it in you. sits down and opens Argent's laptop. She starts thinking of what could be the password until getting one MALIA: Gun. writes "GUN" on the password's space but once she clicks "Enter", it says "PASSWORD FAILED". Malia starts thinking again on another possible password and gets another one MALIA: Lots of guns. writes "LOTS OF GUNS" but her second attempt ends up with failure just like the first one. But Malia eventually finds another possible password MALIA: Hunter. writes "HUNTER" but she fails once again, causing her to realize that the password she just wrote wouldn't be the correct one after all MALIA: No, no, it's definitely not "hunter". I mean, 'cause why would it be hunter because Argent's not even a hunter anymore, so I mean, there's not even hunters for werewolves at all anymore, right? So why would anybody think that there was a hunter in the woods when it was actually just deputies? again, wasn't paying attention to what Malia was saying SCOTT: confused What? feeling ignored, decides to feel like she didn't say anything MALIA: Nothing. uses his werewolf super-strength to break a crate's lock, he opens the crate and discovers it contains guns, causing his eyes to open wide as he realizes something shocking as Malia ends up failing in discovering the password yet again SCOTT: Uh, Malia, I, I don't think that Argent took off from Beacon Hills. I think he's back in business. walks toward another crate and discovers a cross-bow, similar ot the one his girlfriend Allison Argent used to use when hunting, causing Scott to realize what Argent used to be his password SCOTT: I think I know what his password is. allows Scott to write the password he has in mind and Scott taps "ALL...", as Argent chose his daughter's name to be his password, similar to how Scott did before EICHEN HOUSE has arrived at Eichen House and meets up with Dr. Fenris, who is perfectly aware of the Hellhound that was killed DR. FENRIS: Course, I know him. It's Halwyn. He almost killed me, and burned an orderly to death in the process. PARRISH: He was a patient? DR. FENRIS: Until he checked out. PARRISH: Checked out. You can do that? DR. FENRIS: When you build the place, you can. He did in 1912, so he would always have a room. PARRISH: 1912? That would make over 100 years old. DR. FENRIS: No one knew his actual age. PARRISH: And he's been here the whole time? DR. FENRIS: In a state of hibernation. In case it got out. PARRISH: It? What's "it"? DR. FENRIS: I never asked. DR. FENRIS: That's odd. Something's wrong. FEMALE PATIENT: weakly Help me. Please. Help me. Please. PARRISH: What are you waiting for? Hurry! FEMALE PATIENT: There's something here. DR. FENRIS: I'm locking this unit down. PARRISH: You need to open the gate. DR. FENRIS: If you think I'm opening this up, then you belong in there. PARRISH: Open the gate. LACROSSE FIELD BRETT: Oh! That's called a perfect hitch. BRETT: Perfect split dodge. BRETT: Perfect rocker. LIAM: Just remember to cover your back, especially if your opponent's a dick. BRETT: You got some pretty big cleats to fill with Scott leaving. You ready for all this? LIAM: I managed all summer. BRETT: Summer's over. MASON: Corey's been training all summer to play goalie. He's actually gotten really good. LORILEE: The season doesn't start for at least a week. MASON: Thank God. MASON: Um, was that Liam, Brett, or Corey? LORILEE: I think that was all of them. BRETT: You're losing it, dude. BRETT. There he is. That's the IED I know. What's it stand for? Intermittent Explosive Disorder? What's it gonna take for you to explode, Liam? BRETT: I'm trying to help you. You're not in control, and if you don't fix it, someone's gonna get hurt. PARKING LOT/ LACROSSE FIELD Monroe uses her car keys to open her car. But she notices a lacrosse ball on the floor, picks it up and discovers that the ball possesses claw marks. She looks intrigued toward the lacrosse field where Brett launches another ball at Corey and Corey defends by catching it with his stick but is thrown backwards because of the force Brett threw the ball at himr. Brett removes his lacrosse helmet, revealing his face to Monroe unintentionally COREY: I'm not actually invisible right now, am I? puts his helmet back on and helps Corey up. Monroe notes that Brett must have powerful skills beyond human capacity and looks at him interested, indicating that he is Monroe's next target after Halwyn EICHEN HOUSE PARRISH: This is Deputy Parrish with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. Is anybody in here? FEMALE PATIENT: faintly It's in here. FEMALE PATIENT: There's something in here. PARRISH: Where are you? FEMALE PATIENT: Help me. FEMALE PATIENT: Ahhh! FEMALE PATIENT: It's here. PARRISH: What's here? PARRISH: We have to get her out. DR. FENRIS: Why would I do that? I'm the one that put her here. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL LIAM: panting The sun. The moon. The truth. LIAM: growling ''The sun, the moon. LIAM: The sun! The moon! The moon! CITY MARKET ARGENT: Major Delane is my contact at Camp Robertson.I'm surprised he didn't tell me about the change in protocol. HARPER: Well, the Major got promoted and was promptly shipped overseas. ARGENT: Huh? Didn't know the Army worked that fast. HARPER: ''chuckles They do when they want to. ARGENT: The Major's not Army, he's a Marine. Who sent you? Who's buying all this weaponry? HARPER: We don't need to have a situation. ARGENT: We already do. See, I don't sell to weekend warriors. You want these guns, you'll answer my question. HARPER: We're taking the guns, and the ammo, and the crates. ARGENT: If you knew anything about guns, you'd know they're not loaded. HARPER: We brought our own. ARGENT: And I always have a backup plan. ARGENT: What the hell are you guys doing here? SCOTT: We're your backup. ARGENT: I had a guy on the inside. MALIA: Who? ARGENT: You're standing on him. ARGENT: Get down! ARGENT: Who are the guns for? ARGENT: For the record, I had everything under control. MALIA: Clearly. looks at Malia and Scott with an intrigued look ARGENT: How did you find me? MALIA: at Scott He did it. SCOTT: You left your computer in the bunker. ARGENT: Ah. I guess I need a new password. EICHEN HOUSE DR. FENRIS: You know, I go home everynight, thinking to myself I survived another day in that place. Then I come back every morning to protect people like me from things like you. DR. FENRIS: Then I realized we shouldn't be caging them, we should be killing them, eradicating them to protect the rest of us. PARRISH/CERBERUS: You don't have a cell in here that can hold me. DR. FENRIS: Deputy, you're not our first Hellhound. DR. FENRIS: Human body is 60% water. Even you can freeze solid, Deputy Parrish. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL Monroe arrives to her car, ready to go home. She guards her stuff in the car trunk and notices Brett, who was about to leave too, and calls him attention before holding up the lacrosse ball she found earlier MONROE: I think you dropped this. I saw you playing. You're something else, aren't you? BRETT: Something like that, yeah. returns the ball to Brett by throwing it. Brett touches the ball and sees purple smoke coming out from the claw marks in the ball, which makes him collapse in the floor as the purple smoke is actually wolfsbane, one of Brett's werewolf weaknesses. Monroe fakes her emotions toward Brett as she slowly walks toward him with a smug expression on her face MONROE: I'm sorry. I should've told you. It's wolfsbane. BEACON HILLS SHERIFF DEPARTMENT LYDIA: Hello. DR. FENRIS: echoing Even you can freeze solid, Deputy Parrish. We should be killing them. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL is still laying on the floor, still weakened by the wolfsbane as Monroe begins to reveal her intentions for doing this to him MONROE: I have nothing against you personally. But you don't deserve to have this much power. You don't deserve to terrify people. breaks the tip of Brett's lacrosse stick as Brett, still weak, glares at her. Monroe stabs Brett in the chest with the pointy end of the stick and then removes it before she knocks it across Brett's face. Monroe is clearly appalled and amazed by Brett's healing power as she drops the stick to the floor and hods up a knife she has been hiding MONROE: That's incredible! No one should be able to do that. almost stabs Brett with the knife but Brett, having recovered from the wolfsbane, paritally-shifts and dodges the blow and scratches Monroe's neck with his claws before fleeing as fast as possible. Monroe touches her bloody neck marks and gasps in pain before looking around and noticing Brett is gone CITY MARKET ARGENT: I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy. Business is booming, and I'd like to know why. SCOTT: Have you made any unusual sales recently? MALIA: Like a bullet with a fleur-de-lis? ARGENT: I haven't stamped a bullet since Allison died. SCOTT: Someone just killed a Hellhound with one. ARGENT: Can I see the casing? SCOTT: It must have fallen out. ARGENT: You don't need the casing, you need the slug. Find that, and you'll find your killer. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL LIAM: Hey guys. What are you doing here? COREY: Just looking for you. MASON: History test tomorrow? We need to study. LIAM: Yeah, right. That's probably a good idea since I have no idea what it's on. COREY: It's on Mussolini and the role of fear-baiting in the rise of fascism. We can study together. LIAM: Yeah, can we take the test together? MASON: Hey. Guys. EICHEN HOUSE BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL MASON: Library's empty. COREY: Gym too. LIAM: Aaron is the only one I can't get a hold of. MASON: Anyone check the parking lot? See if his car's still there? EICHEN HOUSE DR. FENRIS: As a doctor, I've never liked guns. I've always believed there were far better ways to solve our problems. I guess I'm having a crisis of faith. the CLOSED UNIT, Lydia slowly walks toward its open gate, using the light of her phone to guide her. She opens the gate a bit more and looks toward the hallway filled with darkness before asking if anybody is there LYDIA: Hello? gets scared once she hears a sound, she looks back and discovers that the gate closed by itself before her voice is heard in a FLASHBACK of [[The Last Chimera] speaking to Dr. Gabriel Valack as she questions his motives for choosing her to help him against the Dread Doctors as we can see a piece of toilet paper with Lydia's blood] LYDIA: Why'd pick me? starts experiencing FLASHBACKS of what happened to her in Eichen House from the The Last Chimera to Lie Ability, which include Valack drilling a hole in Lydia's head, Lydia looking at him weakly and she being laying on her bed in her catatonic state. As she keeps walking toward the darkened hallway, she gets a bit scared once she hears electricity crackling LYDIA: Jordan? experiences more FLASHBACKS, which are the times she was trying to escape from Eichen House but she was attacked and tased by multiple guards in [[The Sword and the Spirit], was walking down the same hallway catatonically and was stripped to a table in the old room by Valack and was about to be killed by the old Dread Doctor Mask. Lydia, panicked, runs back to the gate but is unable to open it as her heartbeat rate is getting higher] LYDIA: Hello? Hello? then starts hearing voices in her head, whose voices tell her what happened to Parrish FEMALE PATIENT: It's here. DR. FENRIS: echoing We should be killing them. PARRISH: Wait! turns to the darkened hallway and realizes that Parrish is in some cell of the hallway. She turns to her front and bravely walks in direction to where Parrish is HALWYN'S CELL, Fenris enters and speaks to a near-frozen Parrish with a soft tone of voice DR. FENRIS: I can't be afraid anymore. points his gun to Parrish's head but before he can pull the trigger, Lydia arrives to the cell and lets out a banshee scream, which throws Fenris with so much force toward the wall he falls to the floor, knocked out. Lydia looks at Parrish near-frozen, who looks at her in surprise that she has came despite his warning to do not come. Lydia gives her fellow Harbinger of Death a look, meaning to say "Thank Goodness you're still alive" BEACON HILLS PRESERVE MALIA: Okay, I'm not good with subtlety. What the hell happened last night? SCOTT: Yeah. I get it, I freaked out. Which you freaked you out. MALIA: So you admit that you freaked out? Wait a minute, I didn't freak out. SCOTT: You haven't been trying to get me to talk because you're freaked out that I freaked out? MALIA: No, I've been trying to get you to talk because, you know, I'm Well, I'm worried about you. SCOTT: Uh, I'm okay. Thanks. MALIA: I was hunted by my dad. SCOTT: I was hunted by my girlfriend's dad. SCOTT: Does that fear ever go away? MALIA: What if I told you I saw a red laser sight right now? SCOTT: I'd say that you are seriously not paranoid. ARGENT: Relax. It's just me. MALIA: Do you have to use that thing? ARGENT: To determine the trajectory of the bullet, yes. Show me where you found the body. ARGENT: Take it easy, safety's on. Got it. Scott do me a favor. Glow your eyes, tell me if you can see it, too. SCOTT: I see it. ARGENT: That's because it's made from an element with a higher heat signature than regular metal. It shines infrared, like your eyes, because it's silver. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL LIAM: Aaron? AARON: Heu guys. MASON: Where have you been? AARON: I forgot we have a History test tomorrow. COREY: We've been trying to call you. AARON: Huh. Must've died. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE MALIA: How come no one's saying anything? Silver, copper, lead. Who cares what a bullet's made out of? Don't they all do the same thing? SCOTT: Well, there's a myth that a silver bullet can kill a werewolf. ARGENT: Silver's too soft for bullets, they don't fly straight. MALIA: If you didn't fire it, then who did? SCOTT: Someone who doesn't know what they're doing. ARGENT: Someone dangerous. A new hunter. MCCALL HOUSE SCOTT: He killed every supernatural in the Closed Unit? All of them? LYDIA: He said he couldn't see it any other way. MALIA: Well, I've got another way. You don't kill everyone. LYDIA: I think he was afraid. SCOTT: The wolves, the rats. It keeps coming back to the same thing, fear. MALIA: But what is everyone afraid of? SCOTT:... Us. We don't know what fear would do to somebody. I mean, it can change them. They'll look at us differently. They'll do things that they've never done before. MALIA: People can be so stupid. LYDIA: They're not stupid, they're scared. SCOTT: And scared people will do things that you wouldn't believe. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE MONROE: Who's there? Who are you? GERARD: Someone who has been doing this a lot longer than you, but also someone who recognizes raw talent when he sees it. '''END CREDITS Category:Season 6B Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6